


Revelations

by FlameWolf



Series: It all Started With a Baby [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infanticide, Lactation, Oral Sex, Oral sex during birth, Oral sex during labor, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Some Fluffiness, graphic birth, orgasmic birth, pregnancy fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: Loki's child gets spirited away by Odin at the same time Katie finds out she's pregnant.  When she finds out why the elder God did that, it only serves to make her more angry.  On top of that, Fury is sticking his nose in where its not wanted.  With everything that's happening, how can a girl be expected to give birth without stress?





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone or anything from the Thor franchise or the Avengers franchise. This is just for fun and no profit will be made.
> 
> Author’s Note: Since some of you seem to want this, I’ll write it. I hope you guys enjoy this!

Loud voices from downstairs made her jolt awake, her heart racing as she swung her legs over the side of the alarmingly empty bed.  Not even bothering with a bathrobe, the inventor/mechanic grabbed a wrench that had been laying on her nightstand before running out of the room.  As she reached the top of the steps, she heard Loki and what sounded like a much older man arguing.  “I refuse to give you another of my children.  You breed me often enough for your own uses but when I have my own child, you immediately take them to ‘dispose’ of them,” spat the trickster she had fallen deeply in love with, making her heart drop into the pit of her stomach as she flew down the stairway.

Opening her mouth to give whoever was there a piece of her mind, Katie found herself stunned to silence when she saw Odin.  Narrowing his singular eye at her, the looming God readjusted the swaddled bundle in his arms before simply disappearing.  Loki, who had been watching the situation with a terrified expression, reached toward where his adoptive father had been stand mere moments before; tears streaming down his pale face.  “No...  I thought for sure he would think the babe was only yours,” he breathed, sinking to his knees as his lithe body began to shake from head to toe.

In an instant, she was by his side; taking him into his arms as he began to howl in heart-wrenching pain.  Gradually, deep rage began to replace her confusion; boiling in her veins as furious, light purple eyes fixed on the ceiling.  After spending so much time around Loki, she had learned more than enough about what the father of the Asgardians had done.  He had put her lover through absolute Hell.  Now he was even taking the lower God’s children and, from the sounds of it, killing them.  Still, she could do nothing about it now; a fact that galled her to no end.  The best she could do was give him what comfort she could, making soothing noises in his ear as he continued to let loose his horrible agony.

Hours passed while the broken man simply sobbed into her shoulder, mourning the loss of the baby he had given birth to and had loved with all of his heart.  He had doted on her endlessly, rocking her in his arms and humming songs that had been taught to him whenever she so much as sniffled.  He’d fed her on schedule without fail, somehow lactating despite the lack of breasts.  He’d stayed up nights with her, not even complaining when he changed each diaper.  At first, she’d wondered why.  Even most first mothers got tired of waking up those first nights, the God of Lies not even asking for her help once.  Now, she was very sorry to say she knew the reason.

To make matters worse, they had to go back to her brother’s tower tomorrow to meet with Thor about Loki’s rehabilitation.  He had been with her the entirety of nine months and his fate from there was to be decided.  To be honest, she planned to fight like Hell to have him stay with her; despite how smug that would no doubt make Fury.  Before and especially after the birth, the pair had grown nigh inseparable.  Now, she found herself having entirely different reasons than love.  Not only did the former terror of all humanity need her very badly right now, she sure as fuck didn’t want him near Odin.

Even if the child was birthed by a man, that was no reason to take an utterly innocent life.  Especially when the patriarch had ordered his own adopted son to be raped by a horse just so he could have a stallion that had been foretold by an oracle.  Just thinking about all the agony that ordeal alone had caused the man slowly quieting in her arms made her feel sick to her stomach.  There was no way she was about to allow the asshole to get his claws into the broken male.  With all he had been through, it really wasn’t a surprise that he had acted out just a little bit.

Helping him to his feet as his sobs tapered off into deep, shaky sniffles, she helped the staggering deity into the room they had been sharing since the birth.  Her guest room had been given to the baby, Loki having no trouble hearing her despite the lack of a traditional monitor.  Laying him on the mattress, Kat laid down her weapon before spinning to walk back to the door; stopping when she felt two arms wrap tightly around her waist.  “Please...  I-I n-need...  Th-this isn’t the first time he’s...,” whispered a small, frightened, utterly devastated voice of a man millions still feared and saw as nothing more than a monster.

“Alright, alright hun.  I’m not going anywhere,” she conceded, purposefully ignoring what he’d confessed.  It would do nothing but upset him further as well as deepen her rage, an inevitability that would help neither of them.  Right now, what she needed most from him to calm down; even if it was just a little bit.

Whimpering, the dark haired Prince simply held her as close to him as he possibly could; burrowing his face into her stomach as he began to cry once more.  This time, it was much softer than earlier; almost lost and full of pain.  Running her fingers through his silky, ebony hair, Katie could only continue to offer what comfort she could.  There was nothing she could do or say to ease his pain, as much as she wanted to.  All she could do was help support him and hope her brother would do the same.

She’d fallen out of contact with Tony during the nine month isolation with Loki.  She had no guarantee he wouldn’t accuse the known manipulator of working his magic on her.  Expecting him to happily jump on the bandwagon on such short notice was more than a little unrealistic.  Especially given the fact he’d fought against this man for the fate of their very planet.  It didn’t help that incident had involved a form of mind control, making his sudden turn around into a decent person very unbelievable.

Yet, there was nothing she could do to help her own situation.  Even if she’d wanted to, contact with the outside world had been cut off by S.H.I.E.L.D. on orders from Nick; likely in the effort to force them together.  The worst thing was, the arrogant cyclops was probably going to think their relationship was all his doing, making her want to punch something as her distraught lover cried himself to sleep.

Shoving away her rage and indignation, the normally outspoken femme curled around her lightly snoring companion; wiping away the tears that kept coming even now.  Just seeing the love he’d had for the babe torn from his arms was almost enough to start her up again, deeply pained that so many would refuse to see this side of him due to his past deeds.  Under all the anger and aspirations of world domination, he was very caring toward those he felt he could trust.  Sighing as she kissed his forehead, she began to hum quietly as she began to plot.

The next day was hard, Loki obviously unable to go anywhere despite the fact that this was a very strict deadline.  Thankfully, the end of his incarceration also meant all the blocks on her phone had been lifted; allowing her to place a very needed call to her adopted older sibling.  “Hey, Tone?  Uh, look I need you to put on that suit of yours and get here as fast as you can,” she began, stopping when the billionaire began to fire worried questions at her.

“Are you okay Kitkat?  Did that asshole do anything to you?  I swear, if that freak touched one hair on the top of my kid sister’s head...,” the hero snarled, beginning to head to where his suit was kept.

“No, no!  Nothing like that!  It’s... it’s a long story.  Just get here and don’t bring surfer boy.  I’ll explain it then,” she sighed, rolling her eyes over the video feed as the elder Stark gave her ‘the look’.

It was a silly expression her brother had patented for when he knew she was hiding something and he wanted her to tell him what it was immediately.  The most ridiculous part was that it worked.  No matter how hard she tried, she always spilled her guts sooner rather than later.  “Tony, please!  S.H.I.E.L.D. might be listening and this really isn’t any of their business,” she pleaded, knowing it would get her nowhere but wanting to try anyway.  She was unsurprised when the overconfident man simply scoffed at her as he began to suit up.

“You think I would have such lax security on Jarvis?  Kitty, I’m hurt.  You should know me better.  Now spill, we can talk on my way there,” he responded, he voice holding a steely edge as his helmet clicked into place.

Rolling her eyes, Katie looked at her still sleeping lover before heaving a defeated sigh.  “Alright Tony, just promise me you’ll keep an open mind,” she compromised, giving him a look of her own.

“Okay sis, I give you my word.  When you’re serious like this, I know to pay attention,” Iron Man assured, the L.E.D.s in his visor blinking on while the thrusters in his hands and boots powered on.

“I’m glad, cause this one’s gonna be a bit of a doozy,” the blonde pointed out before launching into her tale.

By the time she was finished, her brother had gone pale and a certain deity had woken up again.  Instead of taking any notice of the floating hologram that seemed to work as a two way video, he simply laid in her lap and began to cry silently; the corners of his mouth turned down as he clung to Katie like a teddy bear.  Thankfully, this display of utter vulnerability sold the story; Tony’s brow furrowing as his dark eyes filled with a rage she’d never seen from him.  “Did Odin really...  And he’s done this before?” the metal clad member of the Justice League gritted out, carefully dancing around the real event in an effort to spare the obviously distraught male anymore pain.

“Yes, he came just yesterday; making showing up today near impossible,” sighed the worried woman, subconsciously rubbing the Asgardian male’s back; an action that wasn’t missed by the sharp eyed hero.

“Yeah, I imagine it would.  Hang on a moment now.  Gotta call his ‘brother’ and tell him what’s happened,” spat the incensed inventor, the floating image of him blinking out of existence as a light flashed on the device she wore around her right wrist.  It was small, resembling a watch but holding some many more functions.

Loki flinched visibly at hearing those words, shaking as he curled into a small ball and began to move his head from left to right in negation.  “No, not him.  I can’t deal with the favored son at the moment...  To have to look at the one who can have all he wants while I am denied my own children is more than I can bear,” pleaded the adopted monarch, his eyes full of fear as well as a deep pain and sense of injustice.  Instantly, Kat was taking him into her arms; smoothing his hair in a calming motion.

“No, no he’s not welcome here right now.  It’s just Tony.  He’s telling your... relative what’s happening and why you can’t come back to the tower.  If we need him to, he’ll protect us with everything he has,” she assured, feeling just a bit better when a small spark came back into his eyes at the mention of her adoptive brother’s name.

“You told Stark I was pregnant and gave birth?  Oh, norns...  I’ll never hear the end of it...  He’ll probably hold my daughter’s death over my head like some some trophy,” he spat, some actual rage coming into his dulled voice.  Rolling her eyes rather than getting angry at the insult to the man who took her in, Katie merely shook her head.

“While you’ve both had your differences, Tony isn’t like that.  He values life and finds things like infanticide the height of evil,” she informed, crossing her arms over her chest as she raised her eyebrows at the deity in her lap.  Loki only winced as he avoided her eyes, licking his lips as he slowly sat up.

“I know you’re right but...  Oh, why did this have to happen at all?  I don’t  _ need _ someone that hates me knowing something so... exploitable...,” whispered his baritone, sounding frightened as well as apprehensive.  It was like he was afraid the man that was Iron Man would attack him as soon as he came in the door.

“It’ll be fine, I promise.  He might just surprise ya,” the blonde responded easily, moving her gaze to her wrist when the device wrapped around it began to vibrate and flash.

Holding up her arm, the hologram of her brother’s face inside his helmet came back to life.  “Thunder boy wasn’t too happy about being told he and his father could go take a jolly fuck in the woods.  He also didn’t buy what ya told me, to no one’s surprise.  How’s Reindeer Games holding up?” Stark growled, his jaw tensed as his eyes flashed dangerously.

“Loki.  And why do you suddenly care?  You only work for the people who want to run sick little experiments on me, keep me caged for all eternity,” spat the Trickster, glaring through the tears still flowing down his gaunt cheeks.  The genius in the metal suit didn’t seem offended, simply sighed as he closed his eyes.

“Because no mother deserves to lose a child, not even an asshole like you.  Kitkat, I’m almost there.  Got a lot of questions for you both,” came a surprisingly gentle response, the hologram blinking out for the final time that night.

Within moments, the pair could hear the sound of approaching jets.  Giving the God beside her a comforting smile, Katie grabbed his hand as he put an angry mask on his face.  A mask anyone could easily see past with a bit of effort.  He was in deep pain, it only made sense he would try to hide this vulnerability from a person he considered his enemy.  Yet, the youngest Stark found herself worried.  With how much he was suffering, he was bound to be unpredictable and might go to great lengths to put on a show for her sibling.

Pulling him behind her, she found herself terrified by the fact she had no idea just how far he would go or just how understanding her very protective brother and caretaker would be.  The knock that came from the front door only served to heighten her anxiety, her teeth gritting together as she forced herself to stay calm through sheer will alone.  If she began to panic, nothing would go right.  She had to stay in control of the situation no matter what.  So, with a deep breath, she swung open the thin piece of wood that separated her from Tony.

To her utter surprise, he’d already removed his helmet; his eyes going right for the sneering ‘villain’ behind her.  “How ya holdin’ up man?  You don’t look so good?” were the first words out of his mouth, taking them both off guard.  For a few moments, Loki could only gape at the human across from him.  Then, very much against his will, tears began to fill his eyes and his chest began to hitch.  It wasn’t too long before he was sobbing, heartbreaking wails coming from him as he slid to his knees and covered his face.

In a few moments, Tony was out of the suit; silently thanking the modifications he’d put in for quick changes as he took his former adversary in his arms.  “Why... why?” gasped the shaking Ice Giant, not asking about why the Justice Leaguer was being so nice.

“I don’t know man, but I promise ya that neither of them are gettin’ in that door without a fight.  Let’s get you on the couch now.  Katie, would you make him some cocoa and get me a cold beer?” he requested, helping the dark haired Trickster to his feet; leading him to the couch in the Living room.  Kat, on the other hand, was already moving to do the task she’d been assigned.

Sitting the sobbing deity on the large piece of furniture, Tony whipped out a handkerchief and handed it to Loki; Katie coming back with the beverages she had been asked for.  This included a double shot of green apple liqueur for herself, her expression grim and worried as she took a seat beside the Asgardian she’d fallen in love with.  “Have you told the father?  Surely they’d have something to say about what that prick did?” murmured the goateed inventor.  Jolting slightly, his younger sister looked up at her practical boyfriend.  She’d never thought to ask him who the father of the child was, simply accepting that it had happened and the child was just part of her reality now.

“No need to...  The father was one of my clones...,” Loki whispered, his head hanging so his shoulder length hair hid his face.  The Stark siblings could only look at eachother, both looking different shades of confused.

“Do you mean you can... make more of yourself?” Tony asked, doing his best not to look as violated as he felt.

“Indeed.  I usually only use that talent for tricks or... well, I’m sure you don’t want the gory details,” the former enemy of the world responded, chuckling softly through his tears.

“Yeah, you’re right about that.  I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact you even got pregnant, let alone gave birth,” sighed the rich philanthropist, looking rather pale as his stomach churned slightly.  While he had nothing against people’s different sexual tastes, picturing Loki literally fucking himself was something he truly never wanted to happen.

Katie, on the other hand, was just surprised the once Prince could conceive at all in that manner.  The fact that his copies had viable sperm implied they were as real as he was, despite the fact they had been created with magic.  It also explained a bit of why Odin might want to get rid of the offspring, as much as she hated seeing that asshole’s side of anything.  In his eyes, such a child would be an abomination.  Yet, it was still no excuse.  Killing a newborn was still the height of heinous in her eyes.  No matter where it came from.  Her only question was, why did the honestly handsome, charismatic male feel the need to impregnate himself?

Loki, oblivious of the midgardian female’s thoughts, simply laughed; sniffling as he wiped away the tears that just kept coming.  “I have no doubt that’s true.  We’re a bit different than you.  Even Odin has given birth a time or two,” he pointed out, finally dissolving into full on laughter at his former antagonist’s absolutely horrified expression.

“God, that was  _ way _ more than I ever needed to know,” the vigilante murmured, shuddering as he shook his head as if to clear the images.

Smiling at seeing the still distraught male laugh so soon after his tragedy, the temperamental inventress hid her own disgust at the idea of the patriarch being pregnant.  “But why yourself?  Surely there must have been some women willing to be your lover, even after your heritage was revealed,” she asked, regretting her question when she saw his expression turn to bitterness.

“You would have been surprised.  After it came out I was a Laufeyson, no one even wanted to touch me.  For endless centuries, I went without love or any words of kindness.  It was almost enough to drive me mad.  The first time was an accident.  I... summoned a copy of myself for companionship, even if it was just another me.  When I found out I was pregnant, I was both elated and very scared.  I had no idea how Odin would react and ended up giving birth alone.  It wasn’t my first time, thanks to him, so it wasn’t a hard process.  What  _ was _ hard was watching the child be beheaded in front of my eyes months later...,” explained his soft, broken voice as he stared at the floor, wrapping his arms around his thin body and rocking himself.

Ignoring what her adopted sibling would think, the woman next to him wrapped the shaking being into her arms; hushing him while Tony took a long drag of his beer.  Of course, none of this was lost on the sharp witted tinkerer and his lips pursed slightly before he shook his head.  While he wasn’t wild about a God of Lies and Deceit canoodling with his little sister, now was not the time to give him a piece of his mind.  The former resident of Asgard was obviously emotionally overwrought, his open tears alone telling the skeptical hero that Loki was at least telling the truth about all of this.  No one could fake grief that deep, not even the finest actors in the world.

A few hours later and the exhausted Norse God was sleeping in Katie’s lap while she avoided the other Stark’s eyes.  “Spill kid.  Do ya really love this guy?” grumbled Tony, his brown eyes sparkling with a dangerous light as his former enemy nuzzled into her lap and whimpered softly; settling at a single touch of her hand.

“Tony... please...  Of course I do...  Have you  _ ever _ seen me treat anyone else like this?  He’s... he’s been through some shit Buckethead...,” the younger female murmured, her voice edged with anger as well as a deep sorrow for this person that none seemed to want.

Sighing, the taler genius got to his feet; running a hand through his short hair as he began to pace.  That was when Katie was really able to take in his attire, inwardly amused by the fact he was dressed in a tuxedo.  Since he was more of a t-shirt and jeans type of guy, this get-up had more than likely been shoved on him by Pepper for some charity event.  She had to hand it to the other woman, only Pepper could make her brother wear what he often referred to as ‘penguin suits’.  “Going to some butt kissing seminar again?” the flaxen haired femme purred, smirking when he froze, closed his eyes and let out a frustrated noise.

“Investor conference...  And yes, as much as I hate them, their support is sometimes needed to get anything worthwhile off the ground.  While I have a lot of money, they have connections and clout amongst advertisers,” Tony grumbled, his expression sour as he pulled the jacket of the suit away from himself; acting as if it was some foul thing.

“Well, lucky for you I still have some of your normal clothes around.  You should know where they are by now.  Get out of that thing and help me get him into bed,” she offered, chuckling quietly at the relieved and grateful expression that came over her former savior’s face.  Then he was off to the guest room, practically leaving behind a trail of dust in his wake.

A few minutes later and the billionaire was dressed in a band t-shirt for the ‘Rolling Stone’ and a pair of worn looking, acid wash jeans that hung low on his hips.  Yet, despite looking more comfortable, his expression was grim.  He’d have to have seen the baby room that had been set up in there not long after the child had been born.  Loki hadn’t even gotten to think of a name for her yet, trying to decide between something Norse or something she had suggested.  Just thinking about how they would now never get a chance to christen her made Katie feel sick all over again.  There wasn’t even a guarantee the infant would be given a proper burial.  “I had no doubt he was telling the truth but... to see the empty crib, the painted walls, all the furniture that had been bought for care of the child...  He really loved that kid,” murmured a quiet baritone, drawing her attention back to the other conscious person in the room.

“Yes...  Help me get him in the room before we wake him up again.  Last thing he needs is to hear us talking about it again.  He’s hurting bad Tony and I can’t say I blame him,” Katie sighed, picking up Loki’s long legs while her ‘brother’ hefted up the torso.  Together, they lifted the very tall Asgardian, moving to the her room and laying him on the mattress.

Covering the obviously overwrought deity with a light blue blanket and giving him a kiss on his temple, the blonde inventress motioned for the man across from her before leaving the room; closing the door with a ‘snik’.  The vigilante followed closely, looking ill at ease as well as just plain pissed off.  Yet, the pair stayed silent until they reached the living room; the elder of the pair taking a seat with a low groan.  “Christ, I see all the evidence and part of me  _ still _ doesn’t believe it,” sighed the weary do-gooder, staring at the ceiling while the woman he had taken in years agos sat on the couch by the chair.

“Wait til I tell you what else those high and mighty ‘Gods’ have done to him,” she hissed, her voice holding a venom normally reserved for Fury.  Tony sat up slowly, pursing his lips as he clasped his hands together tightly.

“Tell me, I promise I won’t let on I know any of it,” he murmured, getting a curt nod before she began to speak.

By the time she was finished, the righteous man was downright livid.  His once warm eyes were sharp, stabbing holes in anyone that was unfortunate enough to be caught under the gaze.  Jaw tense and twitching, he began to pace furiously.  “That sonuva...  He led me to believe that Loki was doing what he was doing just because the guy was an asshole.  Now, I find out that Thor has been...  And his own fucking adoptive father!  Jesus!  If I was in Loki’s shoes, I’d just blow the whole thing and have done with it,” he spat, his hands twitching as he continued to stomp back and forth.

“And I’d have helped you.  Needless to say, that’s why I didn’t want pretty boy here,” Katie whispered, watching him for a few moments before getting to her feet and going to him for a hug.  Thankfully, Tony seemed more than willing; taking the obviously shaking woman into his arms and rocking her gently as she began to cry quietly.

“We need to take him to the tower Tony.  Its the only pace safe for him but...  You have to promise not to allow the rest of the league over until you explain some things to them.  Even then, I don’t want them there for a long while,” Katie declared, sounding as tired as her infamous roommate as she rested her forehead against Tony’s muscled chest.

“I agree, on all accounts.  As much as I hate what he’s done, the man needs time to heal.  Our only bump is going to be those two Asgardians.  Because of Heimdall, they can come and go as they please.  If only I could study the bifrost.  Then, maybe I could form an anti-portal barrier around my tower by using energy with the reverse polarity of the damn thing,” the inventor grumbled, sounding annoyed as well as titillated.

“An energy shield?!  Come on!!  You been watching Star Trek again?  Why not a laser defense grid?” his younger sister protested, showing that one didn’t need to share blood to share traits.

“You and your lasers.  If we’re going the defense route, why not some androids based on their physical power as well as battle prowess?” suggested an amused baritone, followed by a feminine huff.  This was followed by an argument that lasted long into the night, neither Stark able to agree whose idea would be best.

Thankfully, Loki seemed fully compliant to the idea of moving somewhere that was better guarded.  This made moving fairly easy with one minor hiccup.  Katie was currently unable to be more than a few feet from a toilet for most of the morning.  This, of course, put both the men who cared about her on high alert.  In fact, a certain dark haired God refused to even leave her side; seeming to border on panic while Tony asked her a litany of questions from the doorway between vomiting.

“Ugh, yes Loki and I have had unprotected...  Oh... fuck me...,” she grumbled, comprehension edging into her voice just before she was heaving all over again.  Her companion could only stare down at her, caught somewhere between extreme agony and extreme joy.

“Y-you’re...,” he murmured, his voice strained as more tears filled his blue-green eyes.

“Its a good possibility.  Especially given the fact that I’m not showing any other symptoms of flu or other illnesses.  I’m so sorry.  So soon after...  You must be suffering so badly right now,” Katie whispered, avoiding her lover’s gaze as she felt the nausea finally abate just a tiny bit.

Before the man behind her could add his two cents, Loki was taking her in his arm; his expression an odd mix of miserable and happy.  “You didn’t plan this sweetheart, neither did I.  If Odin...  I-if he hadn’t...  We’d be able to be happy about the little one having a sibling,” the shuddering Jötunn murmured, kissing her forehead as his tortured eyes closed.  Nervous, the woman in his arms licked her lips as she briefly considered asking him if she should get rid of it.  Their relationship was still very new and, on top of that, the Trickster was likely not ready to have another baby in his life so soon after the loss of his last one.  Yet, with current circumstances and her knowledge of how badly he wanted  _ any _ children, she doubted it would be a good suggestion.  In fact, it would likely set the normally volatile man right off.

Leaning into him, she allowed him to simply hold her as the former Prince began to cry.  “I’m so sorry to put you through this sweetie...  I really am,” Katie whispered, rubbing his back as he scooped her into his arms.  While she hated that she was talking like he had no choice, she knew he would likely see it that way.

“Shhh, shhh.  I may not look like it, but I couldn’t be happier.  To be expecting a child with... with the woman I love is something I never thought I’d have.  I just wish I had time to mourn,” husked his choked baritone, a pale forehead resting against hers as they moved back into the living room.

“Well, I’m happy I don’t have to ask if you intend to step up and be a man about all of this.  Any chance you can make a portal to the tower?  It would make moving shit a lot easier,” grumbled the sardonic voice of the elder Stark, sounding amused as well as slightly ticked off.

“What do you take me for, Rust Bucket?  Of course I can.  Heimdall thinks he sealed that ability,” responded the extremely arrogant Asgardian, forming a portal straight to Tony’s living room.  Then he was stepping through, the shimmering hole in reality staying despite his absence.

Once he was through, the dark haired adonis was setting Katie on her feet.  Sighing, the scientist had a feeling she knew why he’d brought her here.  Now that she knew she was pregnant, he was unlikely to allow her to do any moving; a decision she begrudgingly agreed with.  While she was normally stubborn, she was also logical as well as intelligent.  Women who suspect they are pregnant shouldn’t do any heavy lifting.  While she could argue she could  at least do some light moving, she had a suspicion the God looking over her with a worried gaze wouldn’t allow it.  In fact, she had a feeling he’d have a fit if she so much as stubbed her toe now; not giving her much hope for how smoothly this would all go.

As a Stark, Katie was brought up to be fairly independent as well as a bit mouthy.  She could also be very stubborn and tended to do as she pleased.  As long as her activities didn’t pose a threat to the baby forming inside her, then she would continue to do them.  Loki would just have to learn to accept that.  “I’ll be back soon.  Only need to grab a few things,” murmured a soft voice above her, a callused hand cupping her chin to turn her face upward.  Then a pair of soft lips were covering hers, a worried noise leaving her partner as his thin arms wrapped around her.

“Stay here, okay?  Mech boy and I can handle it,” he continued, releasing her slowly before glaring up at the ceiling.

“As for you, keep an eye on her.  Don’t let Thor or Odin inside,” came a sharp order.  Then he was tuning on his heel and leaving through the portal he’d made, not seeing the genius behind him shake her head.

“Pleasant, isn’t he?” asked the pompous, British voice of J.A.R.V.I.S., earning a laugh from the irritated femme.

“Never mind, you complex piece of coding.  Take a body scan of me and you’ll see why he’s so sharp.  I’m going to the ‘shop’.  Lock the door behind me,” she sighed, smiling despite the annoyance in her voice.  She’d never admit it out loud but she’d missed the nagging, well mannered piece of automation.

Heading off to the small room she’d built for herself in Tony’s workshop, the young woman felt an inner tension leave her as all the worries she’d been carrying lifted off her shoulders.  Down here was not for the outside world or petty woes.  Down here was for ideas, machines, sparks and elbow grease.  This was where she came to unwind as well as create, often coming up with bits of machinery that she couldn’t figure out.  Even Tony was often stumped, having to take apart her work to figure out whether or not she’d made a miniature nuclear bomb.  Thankfully, she’d only made things that were useful; so far.

Picking up her blueprints, she found herself grimacing as she was confronted with all the projects she’d been forced to abandon for Loki.  While she wasn’t in the habit of picking projects back up, a lot of them were close to finished and would revolutionize human life.  It would behoove her to at least try.  So, rolling up her sleeves as the pneumatic, anti-shatter, glass door closed behind her, she pulled out a small cube that would replace dams as a source of power.  It only needed a few tweaks here and there.  Getting out a special screwdriver, she got to work.

A few hours later, she finally took notice of an odd pounding that had been happening in the background for a long while now.  Thinking it was the pipes, Katie looked above her and saw nothing wrong; only confusing her.  Then the sound came again, originating from behind her and causing her to turn around; what she saw both frustrated and amused her.  It was a rather pissed off looking Loki with an amused Tony behind him.  Glad that Pepper wasn’t there to add to the confusion, the younger of the Starks began to pantomime that she couldn’t hear his demands for her to let him inside.  Then she was turning her back on them both and getting back to work.

Outside, the former Prince was losing his mind.  “Katie!  I know you can hear me!  You stop that right now before you hurt yourself or the baby!” he screamed, reaching up a fist to bang on the glass again.  Suddenly, another hand shot out from behind him; snagging his fist with a meaty slap.

“Hold up there, you’re wasting your time.  She can hear you loud and clear, she’s just ignoring you.  Though, I gotta hand it to ya for not using your magic or a portal to force your way in.  Come on Reindeer Games, she knows what she’s doing.  She’s been doing it since I took her in,” murmured a much calmer baritone before he was being tugged back up the stairs.  Loki only put up a token resistance, turning to look back at the pregnant woman as she turned on a welder; flipping a protective mask in front of her face just before the high heat flame flicked to life.

Soon, the two men were in the living room; the younger hero helping the former villain sit on the couch.  Crossing his arms across his chest, the obviously more powerful male glared up at his host.  “I know you want to go charging back down there and are really angry at me for allowing my sister to do something you see as dangerous but there’s something very important you must understand.  She’s her own woman.  There’s also the fact there’s no way in Hell she’d put that baby inside her in danger.  Not after what just happened to your own baby,” Tony lectured, looking faintly worried himself despite his words.

Loki only flinched as if smacked, his eyes flashing green as he averted his gaze.  “I know but...  I just don’t want to take the chance.  I... I’ve always wanted a child, especially with someone I could love and trust; you know that,” growled the Norse male, tears tracking down his gaunt cheeks as he stared at where they had come from.  A hand on his shoulder made him look up at the infamous Iron Man, the shorter human giving him a kind smile.

“She’ll be perfectly safe, I promise.  There are plenty of automated safety precautions throughout the lab down there.  Not to mention the fact that J.A.R.V.I.S. is keeping an eye on her,” Tony reasoned, gesturing to the ceiling above them.

“Indeed sir, I can activate any of the machines put into place in case she or my master have a problem,” assured a British accented voice from all around them.

Sighing, the exiled monarch merely nodded reluctantly; finally seeming to relax just a little.  “Very well.  Now, if you could direct me to her room.  I... I need some time alone.  So... so much has happened,” he requested, sounding weary as well as on the verge of tears.  His host could only nod in understanding, gesturing to a hall next to the kitchen.

“First door on the left,” murmured the philanthropist, watching as the once madman made his way to his destination.

As soon as he was alone, the distraught male allowed his lithe body to flop onto the mattress; burrowing his face into the red blanket as he began to sob.  Long, low cries of anguish left him, seeming to come from the depths of his very soul.  “Why?!  Why is fate so cruel?!  I had just lost my baby and now you ask me to just forget her and move on with this new child?!  By the Norns, am I not allowed to mourn; to have time to  _ heal _ ?!” he spat, his voice muffled by the bed under him.  No one answered him, his sobs eventually tapering off as he cried himself into a deep sleep.

Not even noticing what time it was, Katie looked down at the three projects she’d finished.  She felt oddly accomplished, getting so much done after such a long absence.  Not only that, but Tony would more than likely sell what she had done; eventually bringing about widespread use.  It honestly felt good to know she was helping people one piece of technology at a time.  Sighing as she rolled her head to crack her neck, she heard a beep from J.A.R.V.I.S. just before the automated system began to speak.  “Miss, your brother wishes to speak with you,” declared the accented voice just before a faint, but rhythmic tapping came from the door.

“Thank you Captain Obvious,” she sighed, turning to face the see through entry.  The casually dressed upperclassman merely raised a brow, giving a brief wave before signalling that he wanted her to come out.

Wiping off her greasy hands on a rag, she gave a nod before making her way to the clamshell style door.  “What’s up?” she chirped, some of her earlier gloom and rage starting to creep back in despite how accomplished she felt as it slid open.

“I don’t expect you to listen but, you may want to taper back into inventing rather than just diving right in.  Your boy up there, he doesn’t seem to be taking it well after... you know,” he suggested, holding up his hand preemptively to ward off her wrath.

Instead of anger, however, a cramp of guilt passed over her pale face; one of her hands brushing a blonde lock behind her right ear.  “Shit, I didn’t even think of that.  I better go see how he is,” she whispered, running for the stairs before her brother could say anything else.  In fact, all he could do was watch; his lips pursing as he shook his head.

“Is something wrong sir?” asked the well meaning, computerized servant, instantly causing the razor thin wire of his temper to finally snap.

With a low snarl, he grabbed the nearest table full of tools and flipped it over with a crash before glaring at one of the cameras that served as J.A.R.V.I.S.’ eyes.  “What the  _ fuck _ do  _ you _ think?!  Not only is my sister in love with the former scourge of all humanity but she’s pregnant too.  On top of that, I actually feel  _ sorry _ for the sonuva bitch!   _ Sorry _ for a guy who tried to bring my entire species under his boot.   _ Sorry _ for what someone I used to consider a good friend has done to someone I used to consider an unredeemable asshole,” snarled the incensed male, his chest heaving as he began to pull at his thick head of hair.

“I don’t know what to think or do anymore and I certainly don’t trust fucking S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore.  Steve won’t be happy about that either but I’m quickly beginning to not give a fuck what that asshole thinks,” he continued, pacing back and forth aggressively.

Only silence followed, J.A.R.V.I.S. not having enough information to really offer any advice or comfort.  After all, the computer butler hadn’t heard any of the conversation between the siblings.  So ‘he’ was utterly unaware of Loki’s horrible past.  Even if ‘he’ did, the program lacked the capacity to care.  “I have to call the rest of the League, with the exception of Thor.  They need to know about the change in circumstances.  If they can’t accept it, we’ll have to be ready for a fight,” Tony spat, a strange light shining in his dark eyes as a grin curled his lips.

Upstairs and quite unaware of her caretaker’s fit, Katie curled tightly against the slumbering Loki.  Just looking at his strained face, she could tell he’d been crying again.  Pressing a kiss to his left temple, she whispered a quiet apology as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  His hand immediately came to rest over hers, a soft mumble leaving him as his expression relaxed and his breathing eased.  “I promise I’ll warn you from now on.  I’ll also shorten my time in there next time, gradually increasing it while you get used to the idea,” she assured, hoping he could hear her as she slowly slipped into a slumber of her own.

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Month One~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

Needless to say, it wasn’t an easy process; especially with morning sickness thrown into the mix.  To make matters worse, Loki seemed to be hiding his pain behind a neutral mask.  It was only at night, when she was in the basement, that he allowed himself to cry.  A fact that wasn’t going unnoticed by her.  She could see the evidence on his face every time she came in for bed.  Yet, she didn’t have the heart to bring it up; especially with the lengths he had been willing to go to hide it.  She was honestly afraid he’d shut down and just stop showing emotion period, slipping back into the evil creature everyone else knew him as.

On top of all of that, it seemed neither S.H.I.E.L.D. or Thor were willing to acquiesce to her older sibling’s request.  Both he and Nick and made several attempts to get into the building, so far staved off by the defenses Tony had added to J.A.R.V.I.S..  After a week or so of this, Katie was getting sick and tired of it.  Neither man had any right to try to force their way into her home, no matter  _ who _ they were.  So, as she heard the alarms begin to go off again, she made a bee-line for the door; thanking providence that Loki was still passed out from his latest bout of hidden sobbing.

Flinging open the front door, she found herself glaring up at her lover’s half brother.  The normally confident Crown Prince now looked close to panicked, his blue eyes switching from her to the interior of the large building.  Instead of his normal, vapidly happy expression, he now had a look of comprehension that shocked her just as much as it annoyed her.  “Where is he?  Is he okay?  Why hasn’t anyone allowed me to see him?” whimpered the God of Thunder, making no motion to force his way in despite his frantic energy.

“He’s fine.  As for why you aren’t allowed near him, the answer to that should be obvious.  Now, please, just leave him alone,” sighed the scientist, allowing her ire to show through her voice.  Then she was slamming the door in his face, huffing through her nose as she spun on her heel and ran smack into a very solid body.

Silently praying it wasn’t who she thought it was, she looked up to see Loki giving the door a death glare.  His nostrils were flared, his jaw was tensed, his eyes sparked angrily as he seemed to almost be snarling like an angry dog.  Then he was leading her back into the living room, heaving out a slow breath as he closed his eyes and attempted to calm down.  “Thank you for talking to him.  I’m afraid I’m not quite up for a ‘friendly chat’ with him,” gritted his voice as he sat on the couch, patting the cushion beside him in a clear invitation for her to join him.

Taking the seat with a sigh, she leaned against him as he continued to try to quell his rage.  “In fact, it may take a few decades before I can even look him in the face.  I just want to forget he and his father exist for the time being,” the once noble grumbled, some of his steam leaving slowly as he slumped against the back of the couch.  Katie only nodded, lifting his hand to kiss it; the small gesture doing worlds to calm his wrath.  Sighing, he wrapped an arm around her; slowly calming down to a more normal state.

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Month Two~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

Thankfully, things eventually seemed to calm down over the first month and entering her second.  Slowly, but surely, Loki was growing more accepting of her experiments.  Her morning sickness had also finally abated as did Nick and Thor’s demands to talk to both her and her lover.  All that was left was the fact the Trickster still kept most of his emotions bottled up until he was alone.  It was as if he was trying to hide the fact he was still mourning his own child from her.  A fact that honestly bothered her.

She wanted to help him, give him the comfort he needed.  Most of all, she wanted him to trust her.  The fact he was hiding this from her didn’t bode well.  So, feeling more than a little guilty, she decided to fake going down to the lab.  Even now, she was simply waiting in the basement until she heard footsteps heading to where she knew her room was.  Taking a deep breath to gather her courage, she jolted slightly when she heard what she had been waiting for.  “Alright, I can do this.  He needs to know I don’t hold him grieving his child against him,” she whispered to herself.  Then she was moving up the stairs and through the living room, stopping in front of her door.

Already, she could hear muffled, heart broken sobs; each whimper practically tearing her heart out as she gathered her courage just to touch the doorknob.  Inwardly apologizing to her lover, she opened the door and walked in.  In response, Loki jerked into a sitting position; staring at her with wide, tear filled eyes.  His expression bordered between betrayed and hopeful, more tears streaming down his slightly flushed face as his breathing continued to hitch against his will.  “Wh-wh-what d-do you...,” he began to stammer, his arms raising for her subconscious and shocking the both of them.  Then she was rushing forward, holding his head against her ample breasts as he proceeded to sob once more.

“Shhhh, you don’t need to hide this from me.  I may not have given birth to that little girl but I loved her too.  There’s nothing wrong with needing to grieve for someone you love,” came her voice, soft and low as her beloved burrowed into her and wrapped his arms loosely around her for support.

“It just hurts so badly.  Our coming child shouldn’t have to deal with me breaking down every time I hold or see them.  None of this is fair and I’ve never wanted anything more in my entire life,” he confessed, his voice thick as his shoulders shook; tears soaking the black t-shirt she’d chosen to wear.

“I know...  I just wish things could be different but I’m not asking you to hide your pain from me.  You need support and I want to give it.  If you need to cry, come to me; I don’t care what I’m doing.  If you need me, I will be right there for you,” declared the determined inventress, lavender eyes gleaming with resolve.  The Prince in her arms could only nod slowly, murmuring his thanks as the pair laid on the bed.  Soon, he had cried himself to sleep; Katie staying with him to ensure he slept peacefully.

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Month Three~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

Unfortunately, the rest of the world couldn’t be held at bay forever.  Certain members of the League were demanding proof Loki hadn’t used the Tesseract on both Tony and Katie.  Not to mention S.H.I.E.L.D.’s complaints steadily growing louder coupled with Thor’s own, frantic attempts.  The only saving grace in all of this was that Loki was at least a bit more prepared for visitors, at least in small groups.  Over the three months in the tower, he had become more and more like himself.  Gradually, he’d almost gotten back to his arrogant, mischievous self; pulling tricks on both her and her brother.  He’d even stopped crying as often or as hard, just seeming to grow quiet and withdrawn at certain times.

Even when Pepper had shown up out of the blue one day, he hadn’t reacted badly.  Despite the fact she’d rather theatrically screamed in his face as soon as she had noticed he was there, he’d made an effort to be as non threatening as possible.  He’d been almost sickeningly polite, moving out of her way and even bowing to her when she walked by.  Needless to say, both the mechanic and her adopted brother were amused by his antics.  Yet, it seemed to work; the redheaded assistant getting used to the ex-villain.  Eventually, the other woman didn’t treat him any different than a friend; offering him coffee every morning along with Tony.

To Kat’s never-ending amusement, the philanthropist was honestly a bit jealous about that fact.  She could practically see the steam pouring out of his ears every time and she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.  Even now, the elder Stark was giving the disguised Ice Giant a rather aggressive stink eye; ignoring the communicator buzzing on his wrist.  Eventually, he lifted his wrist to answer; getting the face of none other than ‘Black Widow’.  “Stark!  Why the Hell aren’t you answering?” snarled the spitfire of a woman, her eyes travelling to Loki as her lips turned down in disgust.

“Just woke up for crying out loud.  Will you guys leave me alone if I let a few of you come over?” spat the irritated builder, scratching his goatee while his own eyes flashed with anger.

“You can’t blame us for being concerned, what with his reputation,” she hissed, green eyes holding a bitterness that was justified.  Loki had said and done terrible thing to this woman while under the influence of Thanos and his own thirst for revenge.

“Alright, alright!  Send Banner and Thor.  Kill two frigging birds with one stone,” he hissed, pressing a button on the metal circlet on his wrist to shut of the hologram.  Loki could only glare at him, narrowing his green eyes as the temperature in the room plummeted.

“Look, you don’t even have to talk to him.  Big lunkhead is just worried.  He  _ does _ consider you to be his brother after all,” Tony pointed out, grabbing his cup of coffee with more anger than he meant to; shooting Pepper an apologetic glance as he took his first sip.

The exile beside him only sneered, looking into his own coffee while his girlfriend got to her feet to wrap her arms around him.  Girlfriend... just thinking of her like that felt strange after endless centuries of solitude.  He’d forgotten how it felt to have a female touch him like this, to honestly care about his thoughts and feelings, to know she felt absolutely no fear towards him.  Yet, here he was; the proof rubbing her cheek on his back in an effort to soothe him.  Rumbling deep in his chest, he spun his chair to take his prize into his arms; taking the blonde into his lap before placing a kiss on her temple.  “Lets just hope big, mean and super green isn’t going to make any surprise appearances.  I have no desire to experience that ever again,” grumbled the arrogant male, wincing as he remembered getting slammed around like a ragdoll by Bruce’s more violent self.

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Month Four~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

Thankfully, the initial meeting went better than expected.  Bruce Banner seemed satisfied by Loki’s behavior while Thor had been placated to see his brother was healthy.  Of course, the favored son couldn’t get a word out of the angry deity; just withering looks that kept the blonde at a distance.  After they had left, both the League and S.H.I.E.L.D. had backed off.  The best part was, Katie’s pregnancy had been kept a secret from both parties.  With Fury likely wanting to do experiments on any child she bore and unsure if they could trust the League with the secret, Tony had agreed it was best to keep it on the downlow.

So, as she entered into her fourth month of pregnancy, Katie found her household finally returning to a state of peace.  With the God of Lies recovering nicely and no threat of surprise visits, she could return to what was normal for her.  That meant she now barely spent any time outside of the lab downstairs, a fact that irked Loki as much as it amused Tony and Pepper.  “You know, you can always just go down to visit her,” the redheaded assistant pointed out, getting a sour look from her boss as their odd houseguest went to do just that.

“Do you always have to ruin my fun Peps?  Watching that guy moping around after some girl was great,” the petulant businessman grumbled, his eyes shining with humor despite his words.

Knowing he was joking around due to just how long they’d worked together, the kind girl merely gave him a cheeky grin before ruffling his perfectly brushed hair.  “Katie can’t have all the fun teasing you,” she pointed out, feeling a bit sad despite the lightness of her voice.  While she smiled on the outside, on the inside she was hurting badly.  She’d loved Tony ever since she started working for him at the age of eighteen.  He was so suave, handsome and just outspoken.  To date, she was the only person who could handle him.  A huge problem for all the assistants the press had tried to assign him over the years.  It had gotten so bad that they just cut out the middleman and called her instead.

Yet, as strongly as they clicked, she would never dare to confess to him.  Hell, she even helped him change his first arc reactor to an upgraded model.  Still, she couldn’t just intrude on his life like that.  Every other woman that had approached him had been turned down very politely.  A lot of them had been even prettier than she was, not giving her much hope for her own chances.  There was also the fact that she really didn’t want to risk what she already had with him.  If he rejected her, he’d likely fire her afterward due to workplace laws about romance.  Just thinking about it came close to making her cry, cracking through her happy mask slightly and drawing the instant attention of her employer.  “Pepper?” husked his voice, shocking her back to a smile.

“Ah, y-yes?” she stammered, her heart racing as she felt his eyes study her closely.  Then, ever so slowly, the goateed male was getting to his feet; a strange expression on his handsome face as he towered over her.

Swallowing thickly as she felt her arms and legs begin to tingle from sheer nerves, the young woman looked up into his bottomless eyes.  As her pulse roared in her ears, he parted his lips and furrowed his brow as if in thought.  Then, slowly, as if he were afraid to startle her; he was raising his right hand.  Making sure his eyes were still meeting hers, his scarred fingers met her left cheek and her eyes snapped shut as everything inside her seemed to malfunction.  This was soon followed by the entire palm, the much larger male closing the distance between them.

He was so close, in fact, that she could feel his body heat as well as smell his cologne; eyes fluttering open to see his face was inches from hers.  Eyes widening as her breath stopped, Pepper found herself on a precipice.  This situation could mean nothing or it could mean everything.  Taking a deep breath, she decided to take the plunge; standing on her tiptoes to take his lips in a brief but very sweet kiss.  Then she was pulling away, clearing her throat as she lowered her gaze and began to move to back away.  Before she could get too far, another hand shot out to wrap around her waist; the one that had been resting on her cheek moving to cup the back of her head.

Green eyes shooting up, she was met with a fiery gaze before his lips were taking hers in a much more passionate embrace; a soft groan gusted against her slightly open mouth.  Giving her lips a gentle lick, her boss began to back off to break the kiss when she reciprocated the gesture.  Releasing a shuddering breath, the billionaire genius broke the liplock to give a slight shake of his head as he let out a quiet chuckle.  “Don’t start anything you can’t finish Peps.  Don’t push this further unless you mean it with all your heart cause I do honey.  I really do...,” husked his strained baritone, quick breaths leaving him as he licked his lips; seeming to border between wanting more and backing off.

Breathless at his almost confession and not willing to lose this opportunity, Pepper grabbed the back of his head with both hands before giving him an openmouthed kiss.  His cavern opened to accept her tongue, his own moving over it in a loving caress.  A quiet, almost tortured sounding moan came out of him, his hands twitching on her back and skull.  All too soon, they had to break for air; the playboy panting softly as his eyes bored into hers.  “Okay then.  Guess there’s no clearer answer than that.  We’re now a couple,” he declared, scooping her up and practically running down the hall to his room with her in his arms.

Downstairs, Loki watched his own woman work; feeling calmer just being able to see her.  With everything he held dear usually being ripped away from him by either his unthinking brother or his ‘father’, it was understandable that he felt anxious with her out of his sight.  Still, as much as he wished to hold her, he was loathe to interrupt her.  Especially when she seemed so happy and at peace while she created.  It was truly a wonder to behold.  So, pulling up a folding chair, he simply sat to watch; fascinated by how intelligent she was.  She was putting together things he’d never seen, things he knew Odin would give his eye teeth to get his grubby paws on.  Things that could change the world and only made him feel more proud of her.

Hours later, Katies was cracking her back as she set aside yet another finished gadget.  One that would convert water into gasoline in car engines.  The only problem was that such a device could earn a shit load of very powerful enemies.  If Tony started to push them, she had no doubt the big oil companies would have a lot to say about it.  Sighing as she eyed all her work, it dawned on her that all of it could create huge issues.  There were many companies that liked things the way they were simply because it made them money, not because it was what was best for the community as a whole.

Rolling her head to crack her neck, she turned to leave; halting in her tracks when she saw Loki fast asleep in a chair outside her workshop.  Blinking in shock, she wondered how long he’d been there; walking toward the automated door and just walking through.  Stopping a few inches from him, she couldn’t help but smile at how innocent he looked.  “Jarvs?  Could you get me some help to get him upstairs and to my room?” she whispered, looking up at one of the cameras.

Soon, a small robot was carting the sleeping God with her close behind.  Then, with some help from the machine, she was laying him on a mattress; curling up behind him while the motorized servant left and closed the door behind it.  Running a hand through his silky hair, she let out a low yawn as she took note of the sounds of bedsprings and soft moans coming from the direction of her brother’s room.  Smiling, she silently congratulated Pepper and Tony before finally allowing herself to drift off.

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Month Five~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

Looking down at the gentle swell of her belly, Katie found herself struck by the fact she finally had evidence of another life growing within her.  Placing her hands on the bump, she couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face.  Suddenly, a warm body was pressing against her from behind; the familiar scent of a winter field filling her nose as larger hands covered hers.  “Our child is healthy,” rumbled a soft baritone in her ear, his tone slightly raspy as she became aware of the erection pressing into her butt.

Chuckling, she spun to kiss the tip of his nose; giving a sardonic grin as she backed out of his loose hold.  “Indeed, as is your libido.  If I didn’t know better, I’d say you had a pregnancy fetish,” she teased, referencing the fact he’d been nearly insatiable since she had really started to show.  The response she got was a lust filled growl as she was captured once more, strong arms pulling her into a lithe body.

“That’s because I do.  I discovered it during my fifth or sixth pregnancy.  Seeing someone else carry my child, however, is a pleasure I hadn’t experienced.  Seeing your growing belly, knowing this is a child we created is almost orgasmic,” he rumbled, bending to nip her neck as one of his hands began to caress her tiny, taut dome.

Any fire she had left to go down to the lab to invent instantly evaporated, a soft moan leaving her lips as teeth travelled down her neck to her shoulder.  Both his hands moved up to her swelling breasts, gently squeezing the sensitive tissue.  This alone drew a groan of need from her as the embers of lust started to burn in her lower belly.  Winding her own arms around him, she let out a small gasp when she found her clothes suddenly gone.  Beyond the portals, she hadn’t been aware he had regained any of his magic and found herself instantly conflicted about whether or not she should panic.

As if sensing her thoughts, the former Asgardian was pulling away from her; giving her an almost hurt look as his hands came up to cup her face.  “Trust me.  I don’t intend to abuse this.  I’ve had them back for a long time now, around the time my nine month ‘imprisonment’ with you ended.  Possibly an oversight on Odin’s part.  Either way, I’m not going to complain,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead as her clothing reappeared.  That alone made guilt spike her heart.

Jolting forward to grab one of his hands, Katie met his eyes carefully before she spoke.  “I’m sorry, I was just a bit shocked is all.  You’ve done more than enough to show you’ve changed.  Our child alone is proof of that.  Do you think I’d have a baby with someone I didn’t genuinely love?” she explained, kissing his knuckles as she silently cursed herself for even having those earlier thoughts.  If she started acting scared of him, she’d be no better than everyone else.  It would be like she was saying that she too was unwilling to give him a chance to prove himself.

Thankfully, he was already smiling in forgiveness; kissing the tip of her nose before placing the hand she wasn’t holding on the small of her back.  “Let’s just forget the whole thing luv.  We both know I’d never harm you,” assured his dulcet tones as she felt him place his hands on her shoulders.  This time, he used his magic to slowly melt her shirt away rather than make all her clothing disappear at the same time.  It even left a faint tingling sensation on her flesh, drawing moans from her just before his hot mouth closed over a perky nipple.

Fingers wound into his thick, shoulder length hair as his tongue worked, his ears drinking in her soft cries of pleasure.  Already, he could smell the subtle change in her scent that told him she was getting aroused; only encouraging his efforts.  While he switched to her other breast, his hands kept travelling to touch her small dome; secretly hoping for a small kick.  As he slowly released her flesh to begin kissing his way down, he got his wish.  A small, barely perceptible bump touched his palm briefly, all activity stopping as the pair held their breath; Katie bringing her own hands to her skin as they waited.

Then, after what seemed like an eternity, it happened again.  Just the smallest of movements but more than enough to put a smile on the pair’s face.  “Katie...,” husked his throaty voice, the clothing on her lower body disappearing in an instant.  Keeping his blazing, green eyes fixed on hers, he gave the highest part of her dome a gentle kiss; rubbing his cheek against the taut skin like a big cat before moving to give the moist flower just below a teasing lick with his tongue.  Letting out a shuddering moan, the inventress under him arched; spreading her legs on instinct.

“Good girl.  Offering your quim to your God,” he growled, smirking up at her as her temper flared just slightly.  Before she could correct him, however, he was giving her puffy, outer lips a low lick; stopping to give her hidden clit a kiss.

This, of course, led to more heated moans; her hands tangling in his hair against her will.  Chuckling, her smug lover rubbed along her sensitive opening with the tip of his nose; inhaling deeply as the temperature in the room gradually grew colder.  Then, a hot tongue was parting her; delving into her pulsing depths to scoop out some of her nectar.  Quiet noises of pleasure left her, fingertips massaging his scalp as his tongue moved up to give her hidden pearl the briefest of licks.  “If you are good, maybe I will even let my little human cum,” growled the dangerous male between her legs, his hands moving to hold her thighs open.

“L-loki...,” she hissed, fighting against her urge to just give him what he wants.  Unfortunately, this was all undone by him giving her womanhood another lick; an electric rope slowly winding its way around her womb.

“Say it Kat, you know what I want to hear.  If you give in, you’ll get what you ask for,” assured the voice of a man she was pretty certain was the devil.  Groaning she bit her lower lip as her hips bucked up into his face, as if desperate for more contact.

“P-please,” she gasped out, her blood rushing in her ears as she heard another low rumble that sounded a bit like laughter.

“Please what my little servant,” growled his baritone, he words making her grit her teeth as her innate stubbornness flared up again.

“M-make m-me cum,” she whispered, despite wanting to tell him to take a dip in the lake of Hell.  The coiling, pulsing knot in her stomach was making it impossible for her to think of anything else but relief.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, he was on her; mouth surrounding her clit as he began to suck and lick mercilessly.  All too soon, she was calling out his name as she came; her vision filling with colorful explosions as her lover came up to hover over her.  Resting her hands on his shoulders as she tried to catch her breath, she felt Loki place the tip of himself against her moist passage.  Meeting the eyes burning into her as her eyesight cleared, she licked her lips before giving a nod; crying out when he slammed home within her.  Then he was moving, her nails scratching shallow wounds into the planes of his back.  Wounds that would no doubt be healed by the morning.

Growling, the former Prince huffed through his nose as his eyes began to turn a deep red; a very faint blue tinge coming into his skin as he began to move inside her.  He started out gentle but quickly escalated to hard, sharp movements; his hips slamming into hers as he nestled into the base of her neck.  His own stomach was pressed firmly against hers so he could feel her bump, growling low in his throat each time she gasped or moaned.  “Cum for me, my little follower.  Cum for your God,” he breathed, groaning as she clamped tightly around him and screamed his name to the heavens.  Giving her neck a gentle bite, the Norse deity reached his own peak not too long after.

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Month Six~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

Needless to say, Loki only got more amorous the more she showed; taking every opportunity to touch her stomach.  The lab in the basement was now her only escape and she was just grateful he had yet to invade that with his magic.  Once he was shut out, the God seemed to accept it, simply heading upstairs or watching her work with interested eyes.  The thing she found most humorous about the entire situation was the fact Tony and Pepper were no better.

At first, she’d been afraid that their constant sexual encounters were bothering her brother.  Then, one day after a particularly loud session between her and Loki, she had heard the same thing coming from the room just down the hall from hers.  Shaking her head as she set down her newest project, Katie startled when the metal circlet around her wrist began to vibrate.  Staring at the tiny screen perched on the top, she groaned in frustration when she saw the name said ‘Fury’.  After a few weeks of silence, she had been silly enough to think the man had finally fucked off.

The fact he was trying to initiate a holo-call with her now told her otherwise.  Baring her teeth, she hit an ignore button before grabbing a hammer and proceeding to take out her temper on a decommissioned robot.  Needless to say, when the bracelet began to vibrate again, she ignored it.  In her condition, the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. was the last person on Earth she wanted to have a holo-call with.  He would no doubt be way too smug for her taste and would probably ask to do some ‘tests’ on the newborn.  Tests that would happen over her and Loki’s dead bodies.

After what happened to the exiled male’s other children; if this kid so much as stubbed their toe, Loki would likely go into full panic mode.  Nick Fury’s aspirations would likely start another war with the God of Lies, with Tony Stark and her on his side.  Just thinking about it made her irritation fade for fear, goosebumps appeared on her skin as she shuddered.  Still, she couldn’t keep the existence of the child from him forever; especially with Tony’s company being involved with S.H.I.E.L.D..  “Madam?  Loki of Asgard is heading this way,” advised J.A.R.V.I.S. from above her, drawing her out of her thoughts.

Sighing, she headed toward the door of her lab to meet him; knowing full well he’d been able sense her distress.  Since he’d regained his magic, a lot of his otherworldly abilities had come back as well.  He almost seemed to be omnipotent in a way, sometimes reminding her sharply of what he really was.  He was ageless and had a power she couldn’t even begin to comprehend.  To top it off, she would likely die before either him or his child simply due to the fact she was human.  All she could hope was that their offspring’s lifespan wouldn’t be shortened because of their mixed bloodline.  “Kat!” called his voice as she heard boots approaching at a fast speed.

“I’m fine Loki!  I just have a feeling we’ll have a visit from Nick soon,” she replied, raising her voice slightly so he could hear.

Despite the fact he had all his magic back, his still went out of his way to act like he didn’t.  After so long without his powers, the divine being had no desire to have them taken away from him again.  With his past, it was entirely likely he thought Tony would betray him to Thor or Odin; despite the billionaire being more than just a little pissed off at both of them.  In fact, her brother almost seemed to regret the fact he’d even worked with the Thunder God.  Especially with the fact Loki wasn’t given a fair trial.  “If that snake dares to show his face here, I will definitely have something to say about it!” snarled a baritone from much closer, sounding clipped and cold as his lanky figure finally came into view.

“Please, don’t do anything too rash.  I don’t like the idea either but Tony has to work with him and his organization.  Besides, he hasn’t really done anything,” she tried to assure, leaving out the ‘yet’.  Loki snorted as he closed the distance, strange markings appearing on his skin as he took her into his arms.

“Yeah, and I’m sure his intentions are sooo pure after what he tried to pull on me,” snarled the obviously terrified man, his skin getting colder while it began to slowly shift to a blue she hadn’t thought possible in nature.

Eyes widening, she realized she was seeing the illusion Odin had placed over him long ago slipping.  Loki was being completely exposed to her due to his extreme feelings and he had no idea it was happening.  If he were to find out now, it would no doubt end explosively.  With how much he loathed his real heritage mixed with how frightened he was he would chase her away, he would likely push her away just before he disappeared; leaving her to give birth to his child alone.  “Loki, none of us will let anything happen.  I promise,” whispered her voice from far away, sounding soothing despite the fact her heart was pounding in her ears.

“What about Mech Boy and his mate?  They have no need to protect me.  Nor would they wish to after the crimes I have committed,” pointed out a gruff hiss on the edge of tears as he rubbed his left cheek against her left temple like a cat seeking affection.

Reaching up to rub his broad back, she kissed his cheek; feeling the skin slowly change back to normal under her lips as he relaxed.  “Of course they’ll protect you.  They see how you are with me, let alone just how much I genuinely love you.  Why the Hell do you think Tony’s been giving you such a hard time lately?  He’s teasing you, showing you he cares in his own way.  Not to mention that Pepper just adores you for some reason,” she assured.  Yet, contrary to her own words, she knew exactly why the other woman liked the dark haired Trickster.

The redhead loved using Loki to trigger Tony into jealousy.  From the sounds of it, this had a lot to do with the wild sex that would happen with the Leaguer afterward.  Still, hearing Pepper’s pleasured cries, Katie couldn’t begrudge her the harmless flirting.  Especially when it only amounted to giving the once Prince a cup of coffee or even asking him to get something off the shelf for her.  Chuckling, she kissed under her lover’s chin as he seemed to freeze slightly; processing her earlier words.  “I... am making friends?” he whispered, almost sounding as if the very idea was foreign to him.  With what he’d been through for such a long time, it was really no surprise but no less depressing.

“Sis, you and Horny Toad get up here!  We got company!” called the voice of her caretaker from upstairs, making the pair jolt as Loki’s nostrils flared and red began to bleed into his eyes once again.

“Fury,” snarled his much deeper voice, the air around him plummeting to freezing as the markings from before began to show on his skin again.

Placing a stilling hand on his forearm, the genius shook her head; clenching her jaw to keep her teeth from chattering from the cold.  “Calm.  With any luck, he’ll just want to gloat and that’ll be the end of it,” assured her voice, sounding much more confident as she felt.  Thankfully, this seemed to actually placate the Ice Giant in front of her; his familial ridges disappearing for the time-being.  Then she was heading up the stairs first, keeping a calm but stern mask on her pale face.

During her months with Loki, she had learned a lot about him.  Had even taken it upon herself to learn about the Jötunn, against his wishes to her deep shame.  Yet, what she had found out was fascinating.  The ridges Loki sported were actually a way to tell what clan he was from, each group having their own distinct markings.  His kind also were able to control their body temperature instinctively around their children or mates, especially if they were of a different species.  She’d even learned about some of their mating rituals, some of the things she’d learned making her blush.

Cresting the top of the stairs, she saw a familiar, bald head and any further thought on the subject was wiped away with deep disrespect.  Just seeing his singular eye landing on her rounded stomach and watching the self praising smirk that curled his lips made her stomach turn as she crossed the room to Tony at a fast clip.  “What do  _ you _ want,” growled the shaking woman as she stood beside her protective sibling and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Since you hadn’t been answering any of my calls, I decided to check on you myself.  Seems you and Loki are getting along,” purred the mocha skinned man, only looking more satisfied when her lover closed the distance rapidly to stand in front of her.

Crimson eyes sparkled as a low rumble of warning escaped him.  By some miracle, nothing else of his true nature showed through; his reddened eyes shooting daggers at a man he still considered his enemy.  “Its none of your business!  You have no reason at all to be here,” snarled the former villain, his upper lip lifted as his hands curled into tight, shaking fists.

“Not true.  I also came to see how your rehabilitation was coming along and to inform you that Odin will also be paying a visit.  He’s interesting in meeting the Midgardian who tamed the monster,” continued the leader, looking all too pleased.

“He’s not some animal to fucking train Fury!  You’ve seen what you came here to, now get the fuck out of my house!” Katie screamed, stepping out from behind the towering magic user in front of her.  Fury only held up his hands, smug grin still in place as he slowly backed away from the pair.  Then he was turning and leaving, Loki glaring after him as some of the being they once feared slipped into his severe expression.

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Month Seven~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

Cravings and having to pee every few minutes, those two things now comprised a depressing majority of her day.  Not to mention the fact she was now having a very hard time getting any sleep due to her large belly as well as the baby inside it kicking half the night.  Months without movement and now the little bugger was suddenly a professional soccer player.  It was all she could do not to go crazy, her worried lover doing all he could to help her.

Some nights, it was only his magic that got her to sleep; an occurrence that was becoming more common over time.  Last night was no exception, hours spent trying to sleep on her own before she finally caved to Loki’s requests to let him help.  Warm hands had pressed to her temples before she was out like a light, slipping into the comfort of sleep.  A peace that had shattered after what had felt like a few minutes but had really been many hours.

Groaning, her eyes slowly opened as the muffled yelling that had disturbed her continued.  From what her sleep deprived brain could make out; Tony, Pepper and Loki were yelling at someone.  Someone that had a familiar, cultured voice.  Fighting against her urge to fall back to sleep, the exhausted scientist sat up; shaking her head to clear it as she tried to figure out where she’d heard the fourth voice before.  Suddenly, it clicked and her eyes went wide as she shot to her feet.

Despite still being mostly asleep, she was pulling on clothing; struggling with her pants a bit due to her growing tummy.  Then she was out the door, heading straight to the living room as panic and rage mixed within her.  Sure enough, as she entered the room, she saw none other than Odin standing off with the trio.  Unfortunately, her entry didn’t go unnoticed; the elder God’s singular eye landing on her.  Practically pinning her in place, his icy gaze moved down to the swell of her stomach; his mouth dropping open ever so slightly in shock.  “So, its true.  You have fallen for a Midgardian.  Not only that, but the human you chose is the sister of someone who once tried to kill you.  It seems Thor was not exaggerating when he said you have changed.  It certainly appears that you have at least taken care of this female,” rumbled a deep voice that held no love for her kind or much of anyone else.

Startling, the patriarch’s adopted son whirled to see his chosen standing out in the open and ran to her side on pure instinct.  As soon as he was close enough, his arms were wrapping around her as he presented his back to the Allfather; an obvious gesture of protection.  That singular action seemed to stir something inside the eternal being, a faint expression of consternation crossing his face before it was replaced with the visage of pure authority.  “Please, please not her or this child.  I will give my own life in their stead but you must not harm them, I beg of you,” whispered the soft voice of the normally arrogant male, the tone of absolute submission turning the stomach of nearly everyone in the room.

Even Tony seemed uncomfortable as well as angry for his sake, glaring at a being more powerful than any of them could ever hope to be.  To the vigilante’s surprise, the aging deity actually almost looked a bit regretful as he shook his head.  “No, Loki.  I would never harm a mother to be or my own grandchild.  You have indeed come a very long way since the day we left you in this woman’s care,” he murmured, his voice bordering on shocked as well as a touch guilty.

“My name is Katie Stark and I’d say he has every right to be scared out of his mind,” came an acidic response that made the whole room go dead silent as they all looked at the source.

Pulling free of her beloved so she could look the ‘mythical’ being in the face, the blonde pursed her lips as her lavender eyes shot fire.  “After all, aren’t  _ you _ the one who killed all his other children.  Children he had given birth to himself?” she spat, feeling a tiny bit vindicated when the powerful male flinched ever so slightly.

“They... they were not born of a normal union,” Odin tried to excuse, his expression telling everyone that the explanation sounded like bullshit; even to himself.

“They were just babies, infants who had done no wrong and who were perfectly healthy.  You killed them just because their father was  _ his _ clone,” Kat accused, gesturing to the shapeshifter as he seemed to border between staying where he was or coming to protect her again.  The bearded man across from her opened his mouth to argue but shut it again, pursing his lips as he actually appeared to be thinking some things over.

Then his gaze was shifting to the being he’d adopted, nodding to himself slightly.  “If you wish to return to Asgard with me, you can,” he offered, the words throwing everyone for a loop.  With the exception of the deity of deceit, his now green eyes narrowing as his hands clenched.

“Of course, the only caveat would be to leave my woman behind,” he hissed, his baritone holding a dangerous edge while Tony and Pepper began to sneak toward the basement; likely so the goateed philanthropist could change into his metal suit.

“Of course, her kind are not meant for Asgard,” Odin responded, his tone seeming to ask why that should be a problem.

Feeling her heart dip into her stomach as tears began to tickle the back of her nose, the youngest Stark took a deep breath as she forced herself to shove away her impending heartache.  While she loved Loki with all her being, she couldn’t argue the fact that he would be much better off going back to where he belonged.  Once he was redeemed in the eyes of the people, he could move on with a female that was just as immortal as he was.  Their child would have to join him once they were born but it would be a small price to pay to secure them a good future.  So, as much as it pained her, she placed a hand on his right, upper arm and gave a squeeze to get his attention.

Gaze moving to her as his energy shifted from outrage to concerned, Katie found what she had to do next even more difficult.  “You should go,” she whispered, her voice much weaker and closer to breaking than she would have liked.  His reaction was rather violent and rapid, taking her breath away as he crushed her to his body with his lean but shockingly strong arms.

“No...,” he hissed, his tone holding no room for argument.  Still, the stubborn woman licked her lips as she prepared to try again; ignoring the invisible, gaping sore that felt like it was forming where her heart was located.

“Loki, I’m not immortal.  I  _ will _ grow old and die before either you our child.  You deserve a chance to at least find someone who you can truly spend your life with,” she tried to reason, the tortured sound her lover released in response not helping her resolve.

“No!  I don’t care about any of that.  It can all be taken care of with the right knowledge.  Even if it couldn’t, I wouldn’t leave you or our child.  I love you Kat...  I love that baby growing inside you and I want to be here for the birth, to hold the life we made together.  If... if you do die I will never find another.  You... you are the only person who...  I have shared some things with you that I could never trust to anyone else,” rumbled an urgent baritone, unsteady as a forehead rested against hers.

“Loki...,” she whispered, knowing she was beat as her arms wrapped around his lithe waist.

“So, this is your answer then?” murmured a much older voice, drawing their attention back to Odin.

Despite the severe expression on his aged visage, there was a strange glimmer in his one good eye.  “Of course, I will not return to Asgard as long as the one I chose is not welcome,” was the quick reply.

“As you wish,” husked the wizened baritone just before a strange light surrounded Kat.  That was the moment her armor clad savior came bursting in, getting into a pose that said he was ready for a fight.

In that few beats, Odin was there and gone; teleporting back to where he came from as the afflicted blonde slid to her knees.  Body seeming to shake, she stared up at the people who comprised her family with unfocused eyes.  Then she was falling into a swoon, vaguely aware of tingling in her limbs as well as her extremities; a strange warmth beginning to fill her.  “What’s happening to her?!  What did that asshole do?” roared the voice of the man who’d taken her in.

“I-I don’t know but she doesn’t appear to be in distress, just unconscious,” responded a smoother voice, sounding just as worried while a callused palm pressed to her cheek.

“How do you know that?!  Are you a fucking doctor now?!” screamed Tony, sounding near frantic as something metallic hit the carpeted floor.

“I just do!  I can sense her health and she seems fine.  But... something’s changing about her...  Her... her life expectancy... the scent of her mortality is fading,” husked her companion, sounding astonished as well as confused.

“What does that mean?!  I thought you said she was fine!” protested her brother, sounding more worried than ever and making her wish she could wake up.

As comfortable as this warm abyss was, she really didn’t enjoy worrying others.  Especially people she cared about.  “She is, she’s just... changing...  Odin... he gave her immortality.  She’s... she’s practically an Asgardian now,” came an explanation that utterly stunned her.

“Wh-what?  Y-you mean she’s never going to die now?” whispered the other voice, full of astonishment as well as a fair bit of tentative happiness.

“Yes.  Same with our babe.  I just...  I can’t believe he’d do something like this for me after all he’s done to me,” whispered a stunned baritone before arms were picking her up and carrying her somewhere.  Then she was being set on a mattress a taller body curling around hers as a hand pet her hair.

“She should be awake by tomorrow,” Loki assured, answering a question that hadn’t been asked; getting a humph in response from the vicinity of her door.  Just hearing it made Katie smile slightly, her breathing eventually becoming more even as she truly passed out.

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Month Eight~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

As she found out, being immortal didn’t mean much for her beyond no more true lifespan.  She had no super strength, she still needed to eat as well as sleep and she was just as vulnerable as she was before.  She could still cut herself just as easily, making her very aware of the fact she could still die just like every other human.  Still, she couldn’t truly complain.  Not when she was normally extremely careful and she had the ability to be an eternal companion for the man she’d given her heart and soul to.

So, with all of that in mind, she understandably halted all work as she entered her eighth month.  A decision she didn’t feel too bad about as she had kind of created an overflow.  Being out of commission for nine months had done wonders for her mechanical muse, the veritable flood-gates swinging open.  As such, she’d created a backlog while Tony tried to figure out what to do with her gadgets as well as how to sell them and when.  A couple months off would allow him to catch up and her to get some rest.

Even if she had wanted to, Loki would have never allowed it.  He’d become almost like a shadow, sticking close to her as she moved through the tower.  It was like he was afraid she could pop at any time, a fear that was a bit warranted.  With her getting closer to the end of her pregnancy, premature birth was a real risk.  Even most sexual activity had stopped, the deity contenting himself with simply rubbing her increasingly large tummy.

Sighing, she swung her legs over the side of the bed before carefully getting to her feet; coming close to falling backward because of the extra weight she was currently carrying.  In an instant, Loki was there to help her balance; a stressed expression on his gaunt face as he helped her straighten.  “Any strange pains, cramps?” came a question he asked at least once a day now, drawing a quiet, annoyed sigh from her.

“I would tell you if I did, not that I would really need to with those senses of yours,” she pointed out with a sardonic grin, chuckling when he shuffled nervously and began to rub the back of his head.

“I just...  I want to be ready since we’re doing a home birth.  You may need me at any time,” he whispered, avoiding her gaze as she let out a quiet breath.

“I may be eight month along but nothing but a severe shock can start labor at this point.  So, please try to relax before you drive us both insane!” Katie requested, turning on her heel to go to the living room.

Immediately, her gaze landed on the pair on the couch; taking in the odd scene they presented her.  Penny was sobbing happily into Tony’s shirt while the stunned looking hero ran a hand through her copper colored hair, a goofy grin on his goateed face.  Slowly, his dark eyes shifted to her and her own lover; tears rimming the expressive orbs.  “Kitkat, you’re gonna be an aunt,” husked his voice, his words making reality grind to a halt as overwhelming joy began to bubble within her.

“R-really?  You and Penny are...,” she gasped, the tears already coming as her heart squeezed slightly in her chest.  When her brother nodded, she was running forward to hug them both; a stoic Loki right behind her.

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Month Nine~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

A soft moan left her lips as her hands moved over her hardening dome, Loki growling deep in his throat as his lips wrapped around one of her leaking nipples.  Her labor had started early that morning, beginning with slight pain in her back.  Loki, being what he was, was able to smell it; not letting her leave the room.  Instead, he had left for her; telling Tony to have the midwives on hold.

As much as the exiled Prince hated it, having medical help in the same house during birth was required by law.  Yet, he had no intention of letting them in the room unless they were needed.  With how often he had given birth, he was fairly confident in his abilities to tend this birth himself.  Besides, doing so allowed him to employ some rather unusual pain management techniques.  Methods he put into use as soon as her contractions truly began.

The moment her first pain had washed over her, her clothes were gone and she was in his lap; his hands playing with her nipples while his hot breath brushed the back of her neck.  Moaning, she had leaned back into his chest as pleasure began to mix with the discomfort.  This was only the beginning, his attentions growing more aggressive the worse the pain got.  Soon, it was no different than a strange sort of foreplay; his mouth busily teasing her breasts as her newest pain washed over her.

Groaning and panting slightly, Katie gasped as her back arched; an incredible pressure building within her.  Whimpering, the normally brave woman reached for her lover; pulling him off her breast for a kiss.  Some sense deep inside her told her the child was coming and she was scared.  Watching the man above her go through this, added to what she had heard about the process itself, had added nothing to her confidence.  Thankfully, the Jötunn above her seemed to sense this; giving her a loving kiss while his hands cradled her shuddering dome.  “Your God will not allow his servant to come to harm.  He promises,” husked a deep voice as the kiss broke, a strained cry leaving her as the next contraction slammed into her.

Rumbling low in his throat, the otherworldly being slid down her body until he was settled between her legs; his tongue beginning to tease her swollen labia as the pain intensified.  Then, with a quiet ‘pop’, something inside her broke and fluid rushed out of her in a flood; effectively soaking the deity between her legs.  Stammered apologies immediately left her while the spasm subsided, only stopping when the male between her legs lifted up slightly to look her in the eyes.  “Stop.  Just focus on what’s happening,” demanded his rasp edged voice, growling in a way that made her shudder as another contraction hardened her rounded stomach.

Just as another moan left her, his lips were wrapping around her sensitive pearl and sucking.  Feeling a strange urge, Kat began to push; whimpering through gritted teeth as she felt something moving within her.  “Good, its coming my girl.  Keep pushing,” encouraged a gruff voice, her vision beginning to blur as she felt the head slowly part her tight slit.

“A-aaaah!” screamed a voice that sounded like hers, the movements of Loki’s tongue keeping her suspended somewhere between pleasure and agony.  Then the pain was ebbing, allowing her a brief breath before the next wave crashed over her.

Pushing helplessly, the laboring genius was vaguely aware of the man between her legs doing the most desireable things to her nethers; easing her pain as waves of lust rolled over her tense muscles.  Gripping his head with her hands, she held him where she needed him as her child continued to emerge inch by painful inch.  Suddenly, a sharp cry left her as the head popped free; her torso falling back as she felt a slight release of pressure.  Moaning throatily, she felt a telltale tingling in her limbs as the next pain came mercilessly; forcing her to push while Loki continued to lap at her.

Slowly, oh so slowly, the first shoulder spread her open; drawing a helpless groan from her as she felt electricity skitter through her veins.  It seemed his efforts were slowly changing the sensations within her to pleasure, her thighs shuddering as the limb slid free.  This was soon followed by the other shoulder, getting a gasp from Katie as white stars danced across her vision.  Against all odds, she was close to orgasm; her hips actually moving to meet his mouth as the next phase of pushing starting.

Moaning loud enough to practically shake the room, she pushed; her vision going white as she tipped into the abyss.  Vaguely aware of their baby sliding free and beginning to wail, the exhausted blonde reached for her lover with the remaining strength she had as her peak ebbed away.  Humming softly, her partner nodded before gathering their newborn; severing the umbilical cord with a quick motion.  Wrapping the calming infant in a blanket he conjured, Loki let out a low purr as he nestled into his mate.  “A girl,” husked his almost animalistic voice just before he started nuzzling the child’s face, his appearance slowly shifting to his true form.  One look at the infant was more than enough to see why.

Despite only being half Jötunn, she looked just like her father; red eyes staring up at both of them.  Her appearance had likely caused an instinctual reaction in Loki, making him act more feral than he normally would.  The soft sounds that escaped him were more than enough evidence of that, his tongue coming out to lick the babe’s cheek.  Relaxing slowly, the new father unwrapped the newborn to clean her; careful to avoid any sensitive areas.  It was almost like watching a father wolf put his scent on his new pup in an effort to tell the pack whose it was.  In fact, that was probably what was going on.  Meaning that if anyone dared to come in, their lives would be forfeit.

Praying no one would be that stupid, Katie winced as the afterbirth slid from her; leaning into Loki as he made the mess disappear with a wave of his hand.  “Her name will be Astrid,” he hissed, his eyes finally catching a glimpse of his appearance.  Startling slightly, he shifted his gaze to his woman as she started to doze; baffled by the lack of fear she showed for the beast he really was.

“Mmm, sounds pretty,” the youngest Stark mumbled, losing her battle with exhaustion as she snuggled into his blue skin.  Smiling slightly as deep love replaced his apprehension, he kissed his beloved’s temple; watching over his family while she rested.


End file.
